nodiatisfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Rohdeaa
Hi there! Welcome to our wiki, and thank you for your contributions! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognise you! I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! Ahze85283 20:41, 17 May 2009 (UTC) : Thanks for creating all the armor pages! Hey Rohdeaa! Thanks very much for creating all those armor pages!! Not many people would be as dedicated as you are to enter in all that info, that's for sure! I uploaded a lot of the armor images that "dropped in" as you created the armor pages, but not all the images are in yet. At least I kept track of the missing images, and I'll add them in as I find them. It'll be difficult though as I've been relying on screen captures from people's inventories and most high level players equip the same things over and over... At any rate I see you are starting to work on some Skills pages. The work never seems quite done, huh? Hehe... The Nod wiki is definitely coming together. :) It's great to see the progress. Also great to see Glitchless give us support by providing that Gems Master List... even more info to sift through... Awesome work! Stinkypuppy 01:56, 2 August 2009 (UTC) I just followed whoever made the first template. It could of been done better and I thought about having it done with the spaces but if you changed all of them you would have to put all the data on the new one and have the old one for deletion. I have noticed for example the town pages are in a better format with the spaces. I just update both pages but its a pain when I have to do a correction and remember to do the town page as well. Maybe when it is all done we can modify the page naming conventions. Side note I have the images for all the armor but they are in PNG format and the pages are in jpg so I have to edit pages to png before I upload them. I havent did much lately with my daughter in hospital for the last 12 days and 4-6 weeks of home nurse visits for iv meds in the future. Also all the weapons that are listed I have all the graphics and data for them already made it will just be a cut and paste operation to put them all in when I get a chance. I am adding the missing ones from the list as I find the info for them. I still have a few graphics of weapons I do not know what they are. They are probably epics. there are also graphics of armor and weapons past the 95 level that I have no idea if they are even in game yet. I think there are 5 sets past the 95 level. --Shadowmagic 15:03, 3 August 2009 (UTC) Hey Rohdeaa! If you make the armor page with a PNG tag instead of JPG tag I can come back and upload the graphic for the armor. Just something to think about. I am still doing the text editing for all the bow sets. I have almost all of them done in notepad to be inserted when I get a chance. I finished all the crushing last night. I still have a couple of weapon graphics of crushing so I know we are missing some. the same goes for all other weapons as well. I am thinking they are probably Epics or in the last couple of towns that most people haven't been to yet. I check the AH daily to see if I get some to add but I don't know which town they are from which will have to be updated later. Any help you can give me is appreciated. I am new to this wiki updating and just started with this project so there may be better ways of doing it. The staves I am missing a lot of graphics, the weapon set and armor set I have does not include them. --Shadowmagic 12:46, 4 August 2009 (UTC)